


Vacation Days

by KillerKissed



Category: Terato - Fandom, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Monster - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vacation, beach, female monster - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, relationship, slime girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Vacation Days

A secluded beach was the only way to vacation. You got away from the noisy crowd. There was less trash, noise, and overall inconvenience. It was shiny blue ocean with a clear sky. Nothing could make it better. 

Nothing except the fact that your girlfriend sat in front of you like a lavender goddess, basking in the glory of the sun above. Your girlfriend was a slime, a monster made almost completely of a gelatinous substance. You had met early in college, on a dark parking lot where the two of you had dropped all your belongings and knocked heads trying to pick it up. The two of you had been in a cat and mouse game of flirtation until it finally boiled over. You had been inseparable ever since. 

Your lilac sweetheart rolled over with her flowing, darker purple “hair” cascading over her shoulders to fall forward. She wore a black bikini those covered only the most intimate bits. “Sweetheart,” she booped your nose and removed her sunglasses to stare at you with those big, round eyes of hers. “You are absolutely staring at me. Do you need something?” 

“No,” you laughed, reaching forward to gently caress her smooth cheek. She was cool to the touch. “I’m just looking at you. You’re too beautiful for me.” 

“Oh, I know.” She gave you a coy look and sat up on her beach towel that was carefully laid over the sand. She crawled over more into your personal space. “I’m amazing.” 

“Your ego is so big it will drown you in the ocean.” You watched her crawl, her wide hips swaying behind before she settled down beside you, an arm resting over your torso to lean on. “But I love you all the same, Azaria.” 

“You should.” The slime girl laid her head on your chest and slid her fingers over your chest. It was silent for a while and you honestly fell asleep. 

You didn’t wake up until you felt the most wonderful sensation. You blinked your eyes open to the blinding sun. Your whole body felt so warm. A low groan involuntarily came from your body as you went to rub your face. You looked down to see your girlfriend with her full lips wrapped around your eager cock. She was bobbing her head up and down quickly, taking you down her throat. Your hips bucked off the beach towel with your hands going to her head. Azaria moaned as you shoved her down on your dick, the vibrations of her sound making you even harder. 

Her eyes found yours, making you want to drown in her pupils as started bobbing her head. She let you move her like the obedient good girl she was. Azaria made noises, drooling down her own chin as you continued to pump into her face. It drove you wild to see her look like that. You pulled her off your cock and helped her up on top of you, pressing your mouth against hers roughly. She melted into your mouth, tongues twirling together. You grabbed her fat ass in your hands and grabbed hard, spreading those thick cheeks of hers with her swimsuit bottoms digging into her flesh. You readjusted your cock to be between her thighs, rubbing against her clothed sex. You could feel her hot, slickness sinking through the fabric. You nudged her up to sit on top of you, her body flushed from all the attention. You couldn’t help but grin before yanking her swimsuit top down to expose her heavy tits. Your fingers dug into her skin, groping her chest before focusing on her nipples and pulling them. She whined and stayed sitting up, letting you manipulate her body while your cock twitched against her cunt. 

“What do you want?” You asked her, pulling her nipples before sitting back up to suck on them. 

Azaria squirmed against your crotch as she tried to get some friction. “I want you.” 

You leaned your head back until her breast fell from your mouth. “Where?”

She whined louder and ground down hard against your hard dick. “Don’t make me say it.” 

“I can’t give you what you don’t ask for.” You said, kissing across her chest before loosening her bottoms. 

She yanked your head back with help from the grip in your hair. Her mouth found yours in need, hot kisses leaving you breathless. Azaria nudged you back down so she was in control and maneuvered your cock to between her pussy lips. She rubbed herself up and down your length, making it slick from her arousal. She kissed down your neck before going back up and licking your ear. “My pussy.” She whispered. 

You took control, flipping the two of you over so you were on top. You slid between her voluptuous thighs and pressed your dick head against her clit, grinding against it. She withered beneath you, arching her hips up. You chuckled softly before sliding your tip to her entrance and filling her in one swift motion. You watched her body arch up as your fingers made lazy circles around her clit. You could feel her slick walls twitching around your cock. “Goddamn, you’re so fucking tight like this.” You hovered above her body before getting into steadier position. You slowly rolled your hips to start teasing pace. She wiggled beneath some more before wrapping her legs around your waist. 

“Faster,” Azaria murmured as her hand went over her mouth to muffle her noises. You grabbed her hands and shoved them on either side of her head before your hands entwined with hers. You pressed your forehead against hers and changed your pace. You went rapidly, so absorbed in her body. It was a delirious pleasure to be intimate with Azaria like this. The sounds she makes, the curves of her body, and the way her walls clench around your cock were everything to live for. You pumped in and out of her roughly. Her body shook with every thrust. She cried loudly, your name rolling off her lips like a song. You pushed through your pleasure to extend hers. You were concentrating so heavily when she started to move her hips with yours. 

You lost all focus when she started talking to you. “Pump me full, sweetie. I want to leak your seed.” She moaned for you in her dirty voice. You couldn’t keep your focus. The orgasm you were trying to hold off on was pushing through. You came inside her, spilling every drop you had inside the sweet pussy of hers. 

You kissed her softly, keeping her close to you. “I love you and only ever you.” 

“I love you too.” She kissed your forehead and snuggled into you.


End file.
